My Only Love
by nenaGDleone
Summary: Un Universo alterno donde se relata el verdadero amor de Lenalee Lee después de una larga busqueda   pesimo summary. Esto es una correccion de mi anterior historia "True Love"


Perdonen esta es la corrección de mi anterior historia "True Love" como soy nueva no salio como yo queria. Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**My Only Love**

Recuerdo muy bien aquellos tiempos, cuando éramos niños, ¿tú lo recuerdas, Kanda?, siempre decíamos que, al ser mayores, nos casaríamos y ahora pienso ¿donde quedo aquello? esa promesa de niños, inocente y despreocupada en la que deposite todo mi corazón y mi esperanza, que termino por destruirlo todo, sueños jamás realizados y amargos recuerdos.

Desde que fui niña yo te ame pensé que solo se trataba de un amor pasajero pero con forme paso el tiempo me di cuenta que en vez de disminuir mi amor por ti fue aumentando y que mis ilusiones y esperanzas continuaban, lo único que lamento que en tu caso fuere al contrario y fui perdiendo tu cariño al pasar de los años. Eso era totalmente natural tú eras del tipo de "_chico lindo"_ con el que las chicas suspiraban, incluso yo, aun que siempre lo negué ante ti y de repente tu también empezaste a tomar interés por la chicas como ellas lo tenían por ti. Esto lo entendí perfectamente porque tendrías que quedarte a jugar cartas con tu amiga de la infancia, común y sin chiste, cuando podías salir con los chicos populares del cole y estar con las más guapas del mismo.

Al principio esto no me molesto porque nunca salías con una chica por más de una semana y nunca tenias nada serio con ninguna, por eso siempre volvías a mí, y volvíamos a ser los amigos de antes. Pensaba tontamente que, como en las películas, algún día te hartarías de todas esas chicas superficiales y te darías cuenta que a quien siempre amaste fue a mí.

Así duro por un buen tiempo hasta que un día después de una cita que tuviste con una de nuestras compañeras del insti, su nombre era Alma.

Me dijiste que era un fastidio y que no querías volver a verla, es una lástima que en esa ocasión tampoco cumplieras con tu palabra, porque, vaya que si la volviste a ver, tanto así que, un mes después, se volvió tu primer novia oficial y la ultima; no pude soportarlo al grado que hice de todo para que te desilusionaras de ella y la dejaras, pero cada que yo hablaba mal de ella tú la defendías argumentado que no la conocía y, para mi mala suerte, tenias razón pues nunca quise conocerla por mucho que me insistías, pero un dio termine accediendo. Cuando la conocí no podía creerlo, era la chica mas preciosa que jamás había visto, otro golpe para mí fue que después de charlar con ella descubrí que no era para nada como yo la imagine, la típica chica superficial y egocéntrica, sino todo lo contrario.

Falto poco tiempo para darme cuenta de que tu novia era la perfección caminando con traje de chica, hermosa, inteligente, divertida, rica e incluso buena en deportes ¿cómo podría yo competir con eso? pensé en rendirme pero enseguida deseche la idea, te quería demasiado como para olvidarme tan fácil de ti y renunciar sin dar pelea.

Poco después de decidirme a pelear por tu amor, me di cuenta que tal como estaba en ese momento nunca podría ganar, si de verdad estaba decidida debía esforzarme por ti, entonces decidí salir del caparazón en el que vivía donde solo tu tenias un lugar. Comencé por arreglarme más, cambie mis jeans por faldas, shorts y pantalones de diseñador al igual que empecé a incursionar en el mundo del maquillaje, deje de preocuparme por el dinero después de todo de algo tenía que servir venir de una familia _"acomodada"_; aunque en un principio pensé que mis padres se preocuparían pero sucedió todo lo contrario, se alegraron de que su hija por fin empezara a disfrutar de su "_juventud"_. Empecé a hacer más ejercicio para mejorar mi cuerpo, porque ni loca empezaría una dieta. Me corte el pelo y lo teñí rubio dejando atrás mi natural tono negro verdoso, reparando en tus gustos. Incluso tome clases particulares para mejorar mis notas pero todos y cada uno de mis intentos pasaron desapercibidos por ti, pero no por los demás, poco después muchos chavos comenzaron a pedirme que saliera con ellos pero ninguno de ellos me interesaba, ninguno de ellos eras tú. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió otra idea, me valdría de los celos para ganarte; por desgracia esto, igual que todo lo anterior, fallo.

Estaba desolada no importaba lo que hiciera tu no dejabas de mirarme e con esos ojos de amigo, mientras cada día que pasaba la mirabas a ella con mas amor en tus ojos, lo peor de todo es que ya ni siquiera podía odiarla porque gracias al tiempo que pasamos juntos se volvió tan buena amiga para mí como lo era yo para ti. Estaba tan triste y desesperada que quería morir y me decidí en hacerlo.

Fue en un día que sentía que ya no podía más, me dirigí a un puente cerca de casa, estaba decidida a darle fin a todo, sabía que si no moría por la caída terminaría muriendo sofocada por el amor que te tenía. Cuando estuve en el borde del puente respire mi último aliento dispuesta a saltar llevándome con migo todo mi dolor y amor causado por la misma persona: tu. Pero súbitamente, en el instante en el que me incline para saltar, una mano me jalo hacia el lado opuesto, hacia la seguridad de la calle.

Voltee furiosa pero no alcance a decir una palabra por que al momento recibí una bofetada de mi salvador. Aun hoy recuerdo su rostro enojado y lleno de preocupación, hay ocasiones en las que pienso que ese día Dios se apiado de mí y me envió uno de sus ángeles para salvarme, al más hermoso de ellos, aquel que me salvo más veces de las que puedo recordar, incluso de mi misma; Dios me mando a mi querido Allen.

Ese chico que me salvo aquel día escucho toda mi historia de principio a fin, a pesar de ser una desconocida que estuvo a punto de suicidarse. Después de escuchar mi historia me dijo que esa no era una razón para matarse y que lo que debía hacer era confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos no hablamos más y se fue. Días después descubrí que era un alumno transferido en mi escuela desde hace un mes más o menos. El se volvió un gran amigo para mi, mi único apoyo, el único con el que podía sincerarme y hablar de mis sentimientos por ti y sin siquiera notarlo me fui alejando de ti pero todavía continuaba amándote en secreto

Mi dolor llego a su punto máximo cuando tu le pediste matrimonio a tu novia que ahora pasaba a ser tu prometida. Todos fueron felices con la noticia, todos menos yo, que me desmoronaba y si no hubiera tenido a Allen a mi lado no se que hubiese hecho. Dijiste que era muy temprano para casarse aun pero, que en cuanto terminasen la universidad celebrarían la boda.

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente como, el que para ti y ella se estaba cumpliendo un verdadero cuanto de hadas, al casarte con tu primera novia, con tu verdadero amor, pero ¿que sucedía con mi cuento de hadas? ¿es que acaso nunca se podría cumplir?¿ estaba destinado al fracaso? Fue así como decidí que un cuento de hadas no se vuelve realidad solo y yo estaba decidida a realizarlo aunque al final no terminara con el príncipe, al menos sería feliz, que era lo más importante.

¿Recuerdas aquel día? cuando te dije que te amaba, yo recuerdo que tu cara se quedo en blanco mientras que la mía estaba más roja que nunca, al ver que no tenias nada que decir me puse a llorar ya que no necesitabas decir nada, después de todo yo ya sabía tu repuesta aunque una parte de mi lloraba de alivio, de por fin quitar este peso que me estrujaba el corazón, tú te preocupaste y me abrasaste como muestra de comprensión por que no había necesidad de palabras para describir lo que cada uno sentía, nos conocíamos demasiado como para no saberlo tu simplemente soltaste un_ lo siento_ en un susurro que se unió con el viento y fue arrastrado por este mismo.

Al final descubrí la verdad de todo, de mí, de ti y de la forma del amor en mi vida. Tú fuiste mi primer amor un amor lleno de perfección, inocencia y egoísmo, que no era más que una ilusión, una ilusión que toda chica tiene de que el primero sea el último, pero la verdad, nunca lo es. Ese día me pude despertar del sueño en el que estaba encaprichada en quedarme y nunca deje ir, porque no siempre el primer amor es el verdadero. Cuando deje ir ese amor infantil por ti pude mirar a mi alrededor y darme cuenta de las posibilidades de ser feliz alas que le di la espalda por buscar algo inexistente e imposible

Tras aquello decidí darme la oportunidad de encontrar un verdadero amor como el que tu habías encontrado ya, porque tu a diferencia de mi te diste la oportunidad de avanzar y madurar mientras yo me escondía y me refugiaba en el amor que sentía por ti alejándome de tu lado. Regrese mi cabello a su color natural pero lo corte hasta los hombros, quería volver a empezar, desde cero, ser una nueva persona, encontrarme a mí misma, a la verdadera Lenalee; decidí irme de viaje, para conocer el mundo y a mí misma, regresaría antes de que las clases en la universidad comenzaran aprovechando las vacaciones. En un principio pensé en irme sola de viaje, pero para mi sorpresa termine siendo acompañada por mi ángel guardián, Allen, aquel chico que me salvo de la muerte y se volvió un muy importante para mí. Recuerdo tu cara cuando, al regresar, te dijimos que éramos novios oficialmente, lo más gracioso de todo es que terminamos casándonos mucho antes que ustedes siendo ella mi dama de honor y tu el padrino.

Ahora que te escribo todo esto solo quiero darte las Gracias por ser mi primer amor y darme la oportunidad de conocer a mi verdadero amor, el ángel que me llevo al cielo.


End file.
